The Accidental Misadventures of Hitsukitty
by crusanite
Summary: When Lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori attempt to solve the riddle of Yoruichi's famous transformation with kido, the highly unexpected arrival of Captain Hitsugaya complicates the situation... Contains mild language, suggestive themes and Hitsuhina.
1. Chapter 1

Hinamori bit her lip.

"Well alright," Matsmoto rolled up her sleeves. "If you won't give it a go, then I will!"

"W-wait! Rangiku-san!" stammered Hinamori, clutching anxiously at her friend's forearm. "I don't think this is a good idea! Yoruichi-sama must have spent years developing that spell, and we're only trying to replicate it after observing her perform it once! Why don't we just ask her if she could teach it to us?"

Matsumoto snorted, shaking the girl's hand off of her arm with a gentle flick of her wrist. "If I know that old bag, she won't part with her secret that easily. And besides," she added, giving Hinamori a hearty wink. "I've got a kido master here to help me figure it out!" Hinamori blushed. "C'mon, whaddaya say? It'll be fun!"

"But what if Hitsugaya-kun comes back?"

Matsumoto waved her hand dismissively. "Taicho, smaicho: that meeting will last all afternoon, trust me!"

"But…" Hinamori glanced at the teetering pile of forms stacked precariously on the desk before giving Matsumoto an exasperated look. Matusmoto pouted.

"Aw, c'mon, Momo! We can work later! Don't be a stick in the mud! Please?"

It was difficult for a soft-hearted girl such as Hinamori to win against teary eyes and a quivering lip. She sighed. As Hinamori's shoulders sagged in defeat, Matsumoto clapped delightedly.

"Hooray! We'll have a great time, I promise! Now, how was it she did it, again? Maybe… Like… This?"

"H-hey!" Hinamori squeaked in alarm. "Rangiku-san, you want to do it in here?"

"Well sure, why not?"

"What if something goes wrong? We might-" Matsumoto laughed.

"It's only a transformation spell! Relax, I'm not going to set anything on fire or anything."

"O-okay…" Wringing her hands, Hinamori sat stiffly onto the couch, her wide, fearful eyes fixated on her friend, who was wriggling her fingers dramatically.

"It shouldn't be that hard, anyway!" scoffed Matusomoto. "I think you're giving Yuroichi way too much credit… Okay, let's go! One…"

Hinamori twisted her hands into her lap.

"…two…"

Both shinigami drew a deep breath of anticipation.

"…thr-"

CLACK.

The door snapped open. The lieutenants shrieked in unison.

BANG.

A cloud of purple smoke ran across the floor like a flood, quickly filling the entire room.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori stumbled blindly towards Matsumoto's last known position, holding her sleeves up to her nose and mouth. "Rangiku-san, are you alright?" Suddenly, her foot caught on something bulky and the lieutenant tumbled to the ground with a squeal.

"Ow!"  
>"Oh, Rangiku-san! Was that you? I'm so sorry, a-are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, you must've tripped over my knee. The force of the explosion threw me backwards, but otherwise I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay… What happened?"

"Well, the spell didn't work if that's what you mean. Stupid Yoruichi… I should've known she wouldn't have made it that easy…"

"No, I mean… What I meant is, why did the door open?"

They sat in silence for a moment, each struggling to remember exactly what had happened the split second before Matusmoto had released the spell. All of that space in time, however, seemed to be clouded over by thick, purple smoke.

As the air in the room finally began to clear, the lieutenants helped each other to their feet. Purple ash was smeared all over Matusmoto's face and little flakes of violet clung to her hair, but asides from that she appeared to have escaped the spell unscathed. Hinamori had avoided the blast altogether. She coughed as she inhaled a lungful of smoky air, glancing about the room. None of the furniture had been and damaged and, to somewhat bittersweet feelings of relief, Hinamori noted that the paperwork was also untouched.

"Thank goodness," she murmured. Well, that was certainly enough playing around with mysterious kido spells for one day. "Rangiku-san, I don't think we should try that again." She turned to face Matsumoto. "Rangiku-san?"

The undivided attention of the suddenly pale lieutenant of Squad 10 was given to a smoking pile of fabric in the doorway. Hinamori's eyes widened as she beheld the familiar insignia upon the crumpled haori; the zanpakto, loosened slightly from its sheath in the fall to the floor, tangled in a green sash upon a heap of black shinigami robes. The bottom dropped out of her stomach.

"…shit!" said Matusmoto in a weak voice.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori shrieked. She was in the doorway in half an instant, once hand clasped over her mouth and the other supporting her weight on the doorframe.

"Taicho!" Matusmoto skidded across the polished floor on her knees, desperately tearing through the cloth. "Shit, shit, shit! If I've killed him, he'll kill me!"

"Killed him?" repeated Hinamori tearily. "Don't say that! We didn't! W-we couldn't have…" She sniffed, dropping onto her haunches beside Matsumoto and digging her own hands into the fray. "He c-c-can't be d-"

The shinigami gasped as a lump in the centre of the pile stirred.

"Taicho!" yelled Matsmoto. The pair set into the cloth with renewed vigour.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Are you…al…right…" The windmill-like flurry of arms slowed to a stop. Matsumoto peered over Hinamori's shoulder.

"What? What is it? Is he alive?" Hinamori said nothing, staring into the folds of the haori. "What?" She lowered her hands deep into the fabric. Matsumoto bounced on her heels impatiently. "Momo! What've you-"

Lieutenant Matusmoto choked on her words.

From the centre of the pile of robes Hinamori had just pulled the surliest, most serious, brooding… And livid white cat either of the shinigami had ever seen.

Matsmoto dropped her face into her hands. "He's going to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinamori held the cat at arm's length, staring at it blankly. It glared back, its fluffy white tail flicking back and forth like a metronome.

"What do we do?" asked Matsumoto in a hushed voice. Hinamori snapped out of her trance.

"What do we do?" she echoed incredulously. "What do we do? Rangiku-san- we have to change him back!"

Mastumoto paled, jerking to her feet and crossing her arms defensively. "No way!" she spluttered.

Hinamori followed suit and rose, clutching Hitsugaya the cat close to her chest. Perhaps a little too closely: he started to wriggle. Hinamori didn't appear to notice, instead tightening her grip.

"What do you mean, no way?" she wailed. "Rangiku-san! We can't just leave him like this!"

Matsumoto shifted uncomfortably. "Turn him back: Hinamori, are you kidding me? Taicho'll slaughter me! Besides!" she raised her hands apologetically. "I don't even know how!"

"Can't you give it a try? Please!"

"…Are you sure? Personally, I think he looks really cute like this…"

"Rangiku-san!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down, I'll give it a shot… Um…" Matsumoto dropped her hands to her hips. She furrowed her brow, staring at her feet. "Just let me think… What could I have done…"

Hinamori noticed slight variations of pressure on her sternum. Startled, she looked down at Captain Hitsugaya, who was trying desperately to separate his face from the valley of her breasts by levering himself free with his fluffy little paws. He uttered a single, muffled mewl of defeat, before falling limp in her arms. Hinamori gasped, instantly loosening her vice grip on the captain.

"Hitsugaya-kun! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

"Ah!" said Matusmoto, cracking her knuckles in triumph. "There's an idea!" She beckoned Hinamori forth eagerly, pushing back her sleeves. "Let me try this one first-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto shrieked in surprise, stumbling backwards over the coffee table, while Hinamori almost dropped the cat.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Hinamori!"

"Taicho?" choked an upside-down Mastumoto, peering up at Hinamori from under a curtain of hair. "Is that you?"

"Baka!" hissed the cat. "Who else?"

Matsumoto giggled. Hinamori felt Histugaya's fur quiver with rage.

"And what," he said through gritted teeth. "Could possibly be funny about this situation?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Taicho, it's just… Your voice…"

"WHAT ABOUT MY VOICE."

"It's just so… So… Squeaky," she sniggered.

"IT IS NOT SQUEAKY!" yelled the captain.

"Actually," said Hinamori quietly. "Hitsugaya-kun, it is… Very, very squeaky. You sound like a mouse."

"I AM NOT A MOUSE! AND IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!"

"Well," muttered Matsumoto coolly, rolling onto her stomach and propping up her chin on her elbow. "At least we didn't change his personality." She sighed, climbing once again to her feet. "Bring him here, Hinamori. Let me see if I can-"

At this proposal, Hitsugaya started to squirm violently.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-kun! Hold still, I could drop you!" stammered Hinamori, trying to keep him from breaking free of her arms. "Ow! Ow! Claws! Hitsugaya-kun!"

"What's the matter, Taicho? We're just trying to help!"

Hitsugaya stopped moving long enough to shoot Matusmoto a loathing glare.

"Lieutenant, I think that you've done quite enough damage for one day, don't you?"

Matsumoto scowled, dropping heavily onto the couch and folding her arms grumpily. Hitsugaya turned about in Hinamori's arms to face her. "Hinamori," he said, his voice losing a hint of its sharpness. "You, unlike my lieutenant, are a master of kido." For the second time that day Hinamori's face turned scarlet at the compliment.

"W-well, I-" she stammered.

"Don't be bashful," continued the captain calmly. "It's the truth. Now, tell me honestly: do you have the first clue about how to reverse the spell?"

Hinamori frowned. She hated to disappoint, but unfortunately…

"Hmm. I see," said the captain quietly. Hinamori looked puzzled.

"B-but Hitsugaya-kun, I didn't say-"

"It's alright, you don't have to. And you can put me down now: I'm a cat, not a paraplegic."

"Oh. But, are you sure? I don't want you to-"

"Hinamori," said the cat patiently. "I am also a captain. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, though I appreciate your concern."

Though Hinamori wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of Hitsugaya wandering about in his condition, he was right. She carefully lowered him onto the floor, being sure to smooth out his crumpled fur. As she began to do this Hitsugaya shot her a strange look. "What are you doing?"

Hinamori's eyes widened. "Oh, I was just- don't you do this to cats when you put them down? I mean, I always…" Hinamori's jaw clamped shut when she noticed the captain's irritated expression. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, Hinamori," said Matsumoto, swinging one leg over the other. "I would've done the same thing."

"That doesn't make it appropriate," grumbled Hitsugaya, wobbling a little as he gingerly tested out his new legs. "Hinamori, please sit down. I need to discuss the situation with you both."

Hinamori did as she was told, lowering herself onto the couch opposite Matsumoto. The lieutenants watched the captain for a few long, painful moments as he slowly tottered towards Hinamori's couch. Matsumoto raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Don't you dare laugh," said the captain darkly as all four of his legs shook like jelly.

"Hitsugaya-k… Hitsugaya-taicho, are you sure you don't want-"

"I'm fine! Just… Just let me do this." Finally, the captain made it to the edge of the couch. He took a deep breath, crouching down on his haunches before springing into the air in a half jump, half flail. His front paws hooked onto the wicker rim, while his back legs scrambled for a foothold. Hinamori gently hooked her fingers under his front legs and lifted him onto the cushion beside her. He cast at her an exasperated glance, before carefully sitting down.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. "Now then: to address the issue at hand. Obviously for the sake of all of our professional reputations we should restrict the number of individuals involved to as small a number as possible. Also, I would prefer it if no other members of Squad 10 found out about this for the mean time."

"Should we notify the Soutaicho?" asked Matsumoto. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I don't think we need to involve him just yet, however if I remain in this state for longer than 24 hours he may need to be informed. If there's a crisis, I don't want to be-"

"A cat?" suggested Matsumoto.

"…unprepared, Matsumoto, I was going to say unprepared."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway. Unohana-taicho may be able to assist us, though before her we may have to refer to Kurotsuchi-taicho… Though I'd prefer it if we didn't involve him." The lieutenants nodded vigorously. "However, our first priority would be to see if we can communicate with Yoruichi." Hitsugaya eyed Matsumoto and Hinamori warily. "I'm presuming her transformation spell was what you were trying to achieve?" Hinamori nodded miserably. "I see. In that case, one of you will have to go to the Department of Research and Development and see if it's possible to communicate with Yoruichi. Might I recommend speaking to Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho rather than Kurotsuchi-taicho. There's a chance she might be more… Understanding."

"So…" piped up Hinamori. "If one of us goes to the Department of Research and Development, the other will…?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"I suppose the other will have to stay here and see if we can't just figure out a solution without speaking with Yoruichi." At this, Matsumoto began to moan. Hitsugaya and Hinamori stared. "What is it, lieutenant?" snapped the captain.

"Well I guess that means Hinamori gets to stay here and I have to go all the way down to Squad 12, doesn't it…" she said sulkily.

"If I were you, Matusmoto," replied the captain testily. "I wouldn't be complaining. Come to think of it, I haven't discussed your punishment yet."

Matsumoto jerked to her feet. "Goodbye, Matsumoto," said Hitsugaya icily. "I hope you return with good news." Matsumoto gave a strange, nervous giggle, before zipping out the door. It shut with a sharp clack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

_Hooray! 13 comments on two chapters in two days? You guys ROCK! Thanks so much for the support, chums :) _

_But enough from me. I'll give you what you came for: Hitsukitty. _

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya wobbled to his feet.<p>

"We'd better get going," he said grimly, dropping off of the couch and making his way towards the door with a little more confidence in his wavering step.

"R-right," said Hinamori, sliding to her feet. She frowned as his words registered. "Wait, get going, Hitsugaya-kun?"

The captain's tail twitched as he slowed to a stop. "Hinamori," he said, casting a cool glance over his shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea to be firing about kido in the division's head office, do you? Something could get damaged. Since my lieutenant has spent a large amount of the squad's budget on sake-" Hinamori blanched as she recalled a previous conversation with Matsumoto, in which the lieutenant had proudly boasted of how her captain knew nothing of the little compartment in the side of his desk filled with bottled drink. "-I can't afford to wreck anything that is the property of the Gotei 13."

Good point, thought Hinamori, one which she wished she'd conveyed as convincingly to Matusmoto earlier.

"Also," There was a definite drop of venom in the captain's voice as he continued. "The head office is a rather public place, and as you and Matsumoto discovered, anyone can walk in at any time."

Hinamori winced. "Hitsugaya-kun," she said quietly, staring at her feet. "I'm so sor-"

"This leaves us with a few options, the most logical of which would be my quarters."

"Your quarters? But you said-"

"If anything happens to them I'm sure Matsumoto will reimburse me accordingly… They're fairly spacious and contain a private garden, which should provide a suitable environment for experimenting with spells." Hitsugaya blinked up at her. "Do you agree?" Hinamori nodded. "Good." The captain turned on his heel and proceeded towards the door. Hinamori hurried after him, stopping to scoop up the pile of clothes. "Hinamori, you won't need to bring the robes," said Hitsugaya irritably. He batted furiously at the sliding door with his paw in a vain attempt to open it himself. "Just Hyorinmaru and my haori, if you please. Those shouldn't be discovered lying about." The lieutenant gaped.

"But, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"What is it now?"

Hinamori's cheeks flushed. "It's just that… Well, if we do manage to reverse the spell, um… If it's similar to Yoruichi-san's transformation… I guess it is, I mean, since you're a… Oh… Ah, never mind… But I think that when you return to your human state you might not actually…"

"Spit it out, Hinamori."

"…y-you'll be naked." Hitsugaya's fur bristled. Hinamori fidgeted. "I-I mean I could be wrong, but I think it would be a good idea to bring them just in case, you know… Just… In case?" Hitsugaya remained silent. With his back to her Hinamori couldn't see his expression, but he had suddenly become very, very still. "Hitsugaya-kun?" The captain cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. I see. Well… In that case you'd better bring everything then." Hinamori nodded, continuing to heap the ensemble of fabric and Hitsugaya's zanpakto into her arms. Once she had finished, she shuffled over to the door, gingerly leaned over to the side as so not to drop anything, and looped an arm under Hitsugaya's belly. He squeaked in surprise, wriggling away from her. "Oi! Hinamori! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hinamori blinked down at the captain. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"You can't just… Pick me up, like some sort of animal!" he spluttered furiously, attempting to beat back her hand with his paw. "I am perfectly capable of walking!"

"But… Didn't you say you didn't want anyone from Squad 10 to see you like this?" Hinamori shifted the heap of clothes in her arms. "I-I just thought that maybe if we wrapped you up in these then that wouldn't be a problem…"

Captain Hitsugaya's face was a wonder to behold: never had Hinamori witnessed such a broad range of emotions from Toshiro Hitsugaya, let alone in the form of a cat. At last, with an exasperated sigh, his pride fell before his sense of logic.

"Alright," he grumbled, clearly very flustered. "Just… Walk quickly." Hinamori nodded, leaning down once again to pick up the now disgruntledly consenting captain. His legs flailed in mid-air for a moment before Hinamori had him cradled safely in the crook of her elbow. There, she carefully tucked him into the haori. With all of him covered save his face, Hitsugaya now resembled a tiny, fluffy infant. "And don't squeeze me so tight this time," he warned.

"Yes, Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya scowled. "Don't call me that!" Ignoring him, Hinamori slid the door open with her foot and, after performing a quick check of her left and right for any potential witnesses, she hurried out of the office and down the dimly lit corridor towards the sleeping quarters of Squad 10. "No, left."

"Huh?"

"Left, Hinamori. The left hand corridor."

Hinamori retraced her steps to the junction where she had erred, following instead the corridor in the opposite direction.

"I suppose this means I don't visit enough," suggested Hinamori meekly. Hitsugaya hummed in agreement, but was otherwise silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in the bowls of the barracks of the tenth division of the Gotei 13, two shinigami surprised each other when their routes suddenly joined. After a somewhat sleepy exchange of greetings, they continued together along their shared route.

"Y'almost made me drop my light," mumbled one, carefully wriggling the candle back into its socket.

"Hmm," chuckled the other. "You scared me too! I wasn't expecting anyone else to up this late." His companion grunted in reply. "Say, why are you awake, anyway?"

"Fukutaicho convinced me to take on some of her work. I've been at it since this morning," grumbled the shinigami, running a hand over his face. "What the hell could I have been thinking…"

"Well, Fukutaicho can be very… Ah… Persuasive."

"That's one word for it." He groaned again. "I can't believe I have to drop off another stack of Matsumoto's damn papers to the head office…"

"You'd better be careful that Taicho doesn't see you. If I were you I'd wait until morning to hand them in unless they're urgent. If he finds out that Fukutaicho has been spreading her workload again, there'll be trouble!"

"Actually I've been in there once already. Taicho isn't there."

"What?" said the other, halting in his tracks. His eyes were round with surprise. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. Not kidding."

"But Taicho never sleeps! Was there some kind of emergency meeting or something?"

"Not that I know of."

"How bizarre…"

"Oh, but I haven't told you the strangest part yet," said the shinigami smugly. The two reached the end of the hallway, where upon it split into two directions. It was late, and they both really should have said their farewells there and then. But, the temptation of squad gossip was just too strong.

"Really?" asked the other keenly, leaning in closer. "Do tell!"

"Well," began his companion, lowering his voice. "Okay. So, Fukutaicho tells me that once I finish with the first stack of papers, that there's another one in her quarters and I should go and pick them up, right."

"You were invited into Fukutaicho's quarters? You lucky swine! So?"

"So what? I went there and got them."

"She wasn't… You know, waiting for you or anything?" The grin on his face was promptly removed by a smack to the jaw.

"No, you moron! Shut your face! Anyway, you're ruining the story. So there I am, minding my own business, heading back to the rooms with all of these stupid papers, when… Oh, you know how the officers' quarters are all on the same side of the building, right?"

"Everyone knows that! Go on!"

"So I'm just walking along past Taicho's quarters when- BAM! There's this really loud noise, right, from his room, like someone had set off a firecracker or something! Scared the shit out of me, I almost dropped the whole stack!"

"That's weird… But Taicho is never in his room!"

"I know that, but then: guess what I heard? Keep in mind, it's not like I was eavesdropping or anything, I just sort of heard it, you know? And plus, if there was something going on in Taicho's room and he didn't know about it, it would be my duty to, you know, investigate and whatnot."  
>"Yes, yes, of course. So what did you hear?"<p>

"Voices."

"Voices?"

"Yeah."

"Of who?"

"I dunno, I couldn't really make them out. But then I hear one of the voices getting louder, and footsteps coming towards the door, straight towards me!"

"Oh, shit! What happened?"

"Well I'm frozen there, right. Like, I've got all these documents that I shouldn't have, right there in my hands. Hell, I mean what was going through my head at the time: if I was caught with them I'd be dead meat! So the door opens and…"

"And what?"

"Oh, it's is great, you'll love this…"

"What? Hurry up and tell me already! Was it Taicho?"

"Nope."

"Well then who was it?"

"The fukutaicho of Squad 5."

Silence. "No way," said the other in a hushed voice. "In Taicho's quarters?"

"Yep."

"This late at night?"

"Yep."

"…how old is Taicho, anyway? I've been wondering that for a while."

"Beats me. They say he's just a kid, though he doesn't really act like it, does he. And hey, I'm just saying, kids aren't what they used to be! They grow up pretty fast these days!"

"You seriously think that-?"

The shinigami raised his hands defensively. "I didn't say anything!"

"That- that Taicho and Fukutaicho Hinamori are…"

"Well I mean, think about it." He checked off the points on his fingers. "People say that they've known each other since forever; Hinamori has been spending more and more time here ever since Aizen went berserk; Taicho takes over all of Squad 5's paperwork voluntarily whenever Hinamori is out for the count (which happens a lot, if you think about it)… Actually, come to think of it, there were some of Squad 5's papers in the lot I was working on today. So that means even though there's a new taicho for Squad 5 we're still taking on some of their work load…"

"Well that does seem a bit unfair…"

"Yeah, right? Why do we have to suffer because Taicho's whipped?"

"Actually, though… Are you sure about that? I haven't seen ever seen any Squad 5 administrative papers."

"Are you serious? The amount of these I've put through-"

"Wait, hang on. These wouldn't be the papers that Fukutaicho Matusmoto gives you, would they?"

"I- Uh… Huh. Well you know… Yeah. Actually, I think… They might be."

"So if you what you say is true, and you've been Fukutaicho's bitch for a few years now-"

"Hey!"

"-that would mean that Taicho is handling, or has been handling, an entire division's worth of work on top of his own Squad's. That's pretty impressive, wouldn't you say?"

"…yeah, sure, whatever. You know I haven't finished my story yet, jackass."

"There's more?"

"Oh yeah."

"Go on then!"

"So, Fukutaicho Hinamori opens the door, right."

"Mmm."

"Man, you should've seen her face! I don't know who was more surprised to see the other, and I was pretty shocked. So she turns bright red, quickly gets rid of Taicho's haori-"

"His WHAT?"

"His haori, man! I'm dead serious, she had it all folded up in her arms and everything, and the second she sees me she drops it onto the floor and kicks it behind the door! Then she starts babbling about going to get some tea, shuts the door and runs off towards the head office at a million miles an hour!"

"…whoa."

"I know."

"…WHOA."

"I know!"

"…I had no idea Taicho had a social life."

"Me neither, man. Me neither."

"So how much more of Fukutaicho's paperwork have you got left to do?"

"Ugh, great, thanks for reminding me. I should be up for another three hours at least."

"That's rough, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you know, I never asked you what you were doing up so late."

"…what? Oh, it's nothing, really-"

"Go on, spill!"

"Well… I… Fukutaicho kind of asked me if I wouldn't mind helping her out by washing her sheets today, so…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_-Baw, thanks again guys, for all the comments - it's great to get feedback and support!_

_-Nameless shinigami all be whipped by Matusmoto._

_-Distinct lack of Hitsukitty in the this chapter: I feel I must apologise. But the gossip is scaaaaaaaaaaandalous! I imagine THAT rumour will be flying around Squad 10 for a little while..._


End file.
